Goten's in the shadow's
by BaileyRW
Summary: NOT YAOI!  *One shot* about Goten getting in an argument with his brother, Cause in GT Chichi says, "Both my son's are here, and there already fighting again," Or something like that. So I wrote about one of there fights. Hope you like    !


Goten, a 15 year old teen sat on the couch talking to his girlfriend Valice, "Yeah, Valice. I'll meet you later... yeah... at the mall... yeah, right in town... yeah we can go out to eat and everything... what time?... at eig-" Goten's call was cut short by someone grabbing the phone and hanging it up, "HEY!" Goten yelled.

"Mom, said it's time to eat," Gohan said for the millionth time, he had been trying to tell him for a while. Gohan was 26 and came to visit with his wife and 3 year old daughter.

"SO, you don't have to go grabbing things out of my hands!" Goten yelled.

"Well, maybe you should pay attention!" Gohan said turning back around to the kitchen when his little brother grabbed his arm.

"Maybe you should mind your own business!" Goten threatened.

"Kami Goten, just drop it!"

"Kami Gohan," Goten said mocking his tone, "Just shut up, stupid nerd,"

Then Chichi came storming out, "BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT!" She said waving her frying pan threateningly.

"Sorry mum," Gohan said and walked in the kitchen and sat down.

"All you care about is Gohan huh?" Goten yelled to his mother, "I'm going to Trunks' house!" He said flying out the door before anyone could stop him. Goku stopped eating looking shocked at his sons attitude.

Goku was about to get up but, Gohan stopped him, "I'll take care of it dad, I think he just needs time to fight it out," Gohan said, taking off his jacket.

Gohan flew after is younger brother, soon enough finding him in capsule corp. sitting on the couch watching T.V with Trunks. Goten was busy telling Trunks what Gohan did and how he saw it, his mother protecting her older son.

Gohan opened the door and looked at Goten, "Goten, stop this, your being stupid," Gohan said.

"Isn't that how everyone see's me anyway's!" Goten stood up facing Gohan.

"What is that so post to mean Goten, people don't think your stupid," Gohan said with confusion in his voice.

"Well, they think dad is, and everyone alway's see's me in HIS shadow, they never see me for me!" Goten yelled, "It's alway's, 'OH, that's Goku's son, or Oh, that's Kakarot's boy!" Goten mocked, "They never know me as 'just Goten!'" Goten said again, "YOUR LUCK YOU WEREN'T BORN A CLONE OF DAD!" Goten yelled at his brother, then all of a sudden charged up and punched Gohan in the face knocking him to the ground.

Gohan got up and rubbed his cheek and said, "Goten, is this what it's about, you should be happy people can compare you to dad. There not saying your so post to be like dad, there saying YOU, GOTEN have similarities to dad," Gohan tried explaining.

"WHATEVER, YOU KNOW EVERYONE JUST SEE'S ME AS A SIMPLE OTHER GOKU!" He said with hate in his voice, "I wish I was born like you, you were never hidden in the shadow's of your dad, that you never even knew, until you were 7,"

Trunks saw that they were starting to sort it out so he just sat back and watched T.V. while sipping his soda. Gohan looked at Goten, "Goten, my life was no walk in the park either, if I say so myself, my life was a lot harder then yours," Gohan said, "Just stop throwing a fit and go home,"

"You go home," Goten threatened sitting on the couch with Trunks.

Gohan sat down in between Trunks and Goten, then Gohan whispered to Trunks, "Can you give us time alone Trunks,"

Trunks only shrugged and left the room.

Goten was about to get up, but then Gohan grabbed his arm stopping him, "Goten, I never saw you as another Goku," Gohan said.

"I know,"

Gohan looked surprised, "Then why are you mad at me?" Gohan said as he let go of Goten's arm and Goten sat down next to his brother.

"I'm not mad at you," Goten said, as Gohan was surprised, "I'm mad at everyone else, for not seeing me, they only saw Goku, every time they looked at me the first thing the thought was, 'that must be Goku's son'" Goten mocked.

"That's not true Goten, I never saw you that way, and neither did mom-"

Gohan was cut short, "That's because your my family, your so post to know me for me,"

"Trunks never saw you that way,"

"That's because he never knew my dad either,"

"Vegeta never saw you like that, or Bulma, or Yamcha, or Krillen-" Gohan got interrupted again.

"That's a loud of baloney Gohan, they all saw me like that, everyone except you mom and dad of course!" Goten said.

"So what, what matters is... Can you see yourself as you?" Gohan asked.

Goten thought for a minute, "How am I so post to know? I never even had a chance to be me, I don't know what I'm so post to be in the first place," Goten said.

"Well, then maybe you should explore yourself more, find out what you truly want to do!" Gohan encouraged.

"Thanks Gohan," Goten said, "I think the first thing I'm gonna do is get a hair cut, that way I'm not as much a clone of my dad right," Goten gave his older brother a hug, "Thanks," He whispered.

"No, problem, lets get back home now okay," Gohan decided flying off.

"Yeah, SEE YA LATER TRUNKS!" Goten called as he flew off behind his brother.

"See ya," Trunks waved sitting down eating popcorn as he got back into his show.

**A/N: So... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... what did you think? C'mon you can tell me!**


End file.
